Mon patron ce canon
by sandou01
Summary: Nami passe l'entretien pour l'entreprise One piece, elle devient alors la secrétaire de Protgas D Ace, elle finit par en tomber amoureuse.
1. Partie 1

**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Mon patron ce canon 1/2**

Ça y est elle y était à son entretien d'embauche, et après celui-ci peut-être intégrerait elle la grande entreprise One Piece. Elle était arrivée vingt minutes à l'avance, et elle était légèrement stressée, elle voulait vraiment ce travail car ici on pouvait gravir les échelons assez rapidement, et donc avoir une paie plus importante. Oui elle avait postulé ici que pour l'argent, mais après tout c'était une jeune femme qui aimait l'argent plus que tout.

Elle relit une nouvelle fois son CV comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, elle ne devait sûrement pas être la seule candidate il fallait qu'elle mette toutes les chances de son côté. Elle tira sur sa jupe pour la remettre droite même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle put voir un homme imposant arriver vers elle. Il avait une moustache assez impressionnante et toute blanche, il s'approcha d'elle, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, la décontenancent quelque peu.

\- Vous êtes Nami Oren'ji ?  
\- Oui tout à fait. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.  
\- Vous êtes en avance, c'est déjà une très bonne qualité. Je suis Edward Newgate, je vais vous faire passer l'entretien.  
\- Bien, merci de me recevoir. S'inclina t-elle.

Il sourit imperceptiblement, cette jeune fille était très formelle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il espérait tout de même qu'elle se détresserait un peu. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et respira un grand coup, Robin lui avait dit que ça l'aiderait, de prendre des grandes bouffés d'air pour ce calmer, mais ça ne fit que la tendre encore plus.

Il la fit entrer dans son bureau, elle attendit qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir pour le faire, puis elle lui donna tous les papiers sur elle, elle parla avec une voix basse. Elle était déjà très mal à l'aise et on pouvait dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour qu'elle soit sereine. Il avait un air sévère et elle pensait du coup qu'elle n'était pas du tout à la hauteur, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne si facilement. Il lui fallait ce travail et surtout ici, elle ne craqua donc pas, même si à certains moments elle trahissait son malaise.

Quand enfin la torture, d'après elle, se termina, elle respira mais encore fallait-il qu'il veuille d'elle, il lui restait plus qu'à attendre trois jours pour avoir la réponse. En attendant elle cherchait à sortir de ce bureau.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes impressionnante. Vous êtes la première jeune fille à ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant moi.

Elle fut surprise et lâcha un simple "Ah" comme réponse, le pire c'était qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres, le malheur des jeunes filles le faisait marrer ? Quel monstre, pensa Nami. Enfin au moins elle avait des points en plus, c'était déjà ça.

Trois jours qu'elle attendait cette réponse et toujours rien pourtant il lui avait juré qu'elle le saurait avant ce délais. Si ça ce trouve il ne la prenait pas mais ne voulait pas lui dire, ce serait vraiment horrible de sa part. La rousse comptait les heures, toujours pas de coup de fil et il allait être dix-huit heure. Elle perdait espoir peu à peu, quand tout à coup, le téléphone sonna, ce fut comme un chien affamé depuis une semaine qu'elle ce jeta sur le combiné.

\- Moshi mosh !  
\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Oren'ji, je suis Portgas D. Ace, de l'entreprise One Piece. Je suis chargé de vous informer que nous vous embauchons demain en tant que ma nouvelle secrétaire.  
\- Me-merci beaucoup. Réussit-elle à articuler.  
\- Bien, ne soyez pas en retard, on se retrouve à huit heures devant mon bureau. A demain.

Elle répondit de même et raccrocha lentement le téléphone avant de sauter dans tout son appartement, trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce poste. Bon, peut-être qu'être une simple secrétaire n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais plus elle montrerait de quoi elle était capable plus vite elle monterait en grade.

Le lendemain elle se leva aux aurores, se préparant minutieusement, attachant ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Elle prit une chemise blanche, laissant ses premiers boutons ouverts, elle aimait plaire quoi qu'il arrive, elle ajouta une petite jupe noir s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et des talons noirs.

Elle prit son sac et partit en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clé, lorsqu'elle marcha, elle avait un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres, son rêve commençait maintenant. Elle franchit les immenses portes du bâtiment, rentrant dans le hall, se dirigeant vers la femme de l'accueil qui lui indiqua l'étage.

Elle arriva devant le bureau, mais il n'y avait personne, en même temps, il lui restait un bon quart d'heure à attendre, elle observa son futur espace. Bon, c'était spacieux, avec plusieurs meubles de rangement, où se trouvait d'ailleurs un tas d'archives, un bureau juste à côté de la porte qui menait au bureau de son supérieur. C'était bien éclairé, il y avait trois chaises, sans doute pour faire patienter les personnes qui viendraient voir son patron.

Elle approcha de la baie vitrée afin de voir la vue que ça avait sur la ville, elle fut tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne entrer.

\- Edward m'avait dit que vous seriez en avance, et moi qui pensait pouvoir préparer votre arrivée. Déclara un homme, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Elle se retourna en sursaut et se mit à détailler cet homme, de beaux yeux sombres, une peau halée, des tâches de rousseurs ornant ses joues et de splendides cheveux noirs ébène. Elle était subjuguée par le charme de ce garçon et son sourire était franc et chaleureux, il était habillé d'un costume bleu foncé non repassé, donnant un air rebelle, une cravate orange jurant avec le reste. Il se présenta de plus près, elle mit un temps à répondre, trop concentrée à l'observer. Elle se ressaisit, elle n'était pas ici pour se trouver un mec mais pour gagner de l'argent.

Il lui parla du fonctionnement de son poste et de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'entreprise. Il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire tout le long de son monologue, ce qui fit qu'elle loupa quelques passages. Quand il rentra dans son bureau pour des affaires, elle gagna sa chaise et s'assit dessus, tout en lâchant un long soupir. C'était le premier homme à lui faire cette effet là au premier regard.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, se traitant mentalement d'idiote, flasher sur son supérieur, mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Mais le pire était à venir. Cela faisait bien six mois qu'elle était ici.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, à l'aider pour certaines affaires jusqu'à rester très tard le soir. En plus d'avoir pas mal de qualité au niveau physique, il en avait niveau moral. Il était intelligent, poli, drôle et sympathique. Bon, il avait la manie de s'endormir n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment, et aussi d'aimer inconditionnellement son petit frère avec qui il passait des heures au téléphone ou annulait des rendez-vous pour partir le rejoindre. Enfin en regardant mieux, c'était vraiment touchant d'un côté, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon.

Elle ne voulait même plus monter en grade, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ace. Elle mettait toujours des habits sexy, même si cela restait discret, oui elle faisait un tas d'effort pour le séduire, même si quelque part, être amoureuse l'effrayait.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi mais un facteur se mit entre eux, du nom d'Urumie. Une fille élancée, ses cheveux châtains foncés tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des yeux verts émeraudes qui en feraient tomber plus d'un et un teint pâle. Elle était une fille vraiment magnifique mais notre petite secrétaire et ses collègues s'étaient amusés à la surnommer "Double face".

Eh oui, cette magnifique femme était toujours de nature souriante, gentille, timide quand elle était avec Ace mais dès que celui-ci tournait le dos, elle devenait instantanément méchante et abordait un rictus malveillant. Elle se vantait d'avoir touché le gros lot et le fait qu'elle allait ne pas avoir à travailler de sa vie car si Nami était amoureuse de par les nombreuses qualités de Portgas, Urumie était amoureuse de son argent. Certes, notre rousse faisait tout pour gagner un maximum et ainsi devenir riche, mais elle au moins, elle travaillait.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois au plus grand malheur de la rouquine, lorsqu'elle l'avait appris elle en avait été vraiment affligée. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer et espérer qu'il la voit comme une petite amie potentiel plutôt qu'une simple secrétaire.

Aujourd'hui notre chère secrétaire justement était à son poste, et s'ennuyait sec car le directeur adjoint était en rendez-vous avec sa belle. Elle reçut alors un appel, elle décrocha, préparant sa phrase dans ces conditions pour avertir qu'il n'était pas joignable pour le moment.

\- Bonjour, bureau de Monsieur Portgas.  
\- Oui bonjour, je voudrais voir Ace, je suis en bas de l'immeuble. Il faut que je monte ou il descend ?  
\- Je suis désolée mais il est en rendez-vous pour l'instant. Répondit elle sèchement, agacée par le ton familier qu'avait employé son interlocuteur.  
\- Oui, je sais avec Urumie, dit lui que c'est son petit frère il comprendra.

Nami se résolut à passer l'appel car quand il s'agissait du petit frère, son supérieur était clair, l'appel devait être transmis aussitôt quelque soit les personnes avec qui il était ou qu'il dorme. Elle fit suivre donc le coup de téléphone, Ace ouvrit alors la porte de son bureau, lui faisant savoir que son cadet allait monter et qu'il fallait le laisser entrer. Elle attendit donc qu'il monte tous les escaliers avant de le voir apparaître.

\- Lu-Luffy ?! S'étonna t-elle. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Nami ?! S'écria t-il tout aussi surpris. Je me disait bien que je connaissais cette voix aussi. Rigola t-il avec un large sourire.

Elle le regarda interloquée, qu'est-ce que sont meilleur ami fichait ici ? Il avait finalement craqué et était venue voir la personne qui faisait battre le cœur de la rousse. Car, oui, elle lui avait tout raconté pour son amour non réciproque, il l'avait d'ailleurs consolé plusieurs fois, passant des soirées entières chez elle. Elle avait aussi évoqué la sorcière mais jamais elle n'avait prononcé leurs prénoms. Luffy la regardait, surpris, et tout fut clair, sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de son frère. Mince alors, il n'aurait jamais deviné, il lui sourit affectueusement et se plaça devant son bureau, jouant l'innocent et se mit à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Nos deux amis rigolaient, alors qu'Ace venait de franchir la porte suivit par Urumie. Il regardait la scène, déconcerté et amusé en même temps.

\- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, tous les deux. Rit l'aîné.  
\- Oui, le monde et petite. Sourit le cadet.

La brune, elle, fulminait. Comment cette fille avait pu se mettre le petit frère dans la poche ainsi alors qu'elle galérait pour lui faire lui adresser la parole ? Il l'ignorait toujours, presque comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle savait très bien que Nami craquait sur son petit ami, et apporter les bonnes grâces de Luffy était une chose importante pour pouvoir être dans celles d'Ace.

Les plus petit sauta devant son grand frère, il voulait le voir aujourd'hui et avait profité qu'il ne soit pas en rendez-vous importants pour passer le voir. La petite amie du grand salua le plus jeune qui passa devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard. La rousse laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche, l'autre femme lui lança un regard noir avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bureau, suivant les deux frères. A l'intérieur de la pièce, les garçons discutaient activement.

\- Alors, c'est elle, la fameuse Nami ? Demanda Ace.  
\- Eh oui... Souffla le plus jeune.  
\- Vous allez former un très jolie couple. Blagua t-il.

Luffy préféra changer de sujet, il avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir à son frère, parce-qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était attiré par sa meilleure amie afin d'éloigner tout soupçon mais la personne qu'il aimait vraiment n'avait pas vraiment les même atouts, bien au contraire. Il était musclé, une grande cicatrice lui barrant le torse, une peau bronzé, il s'appelait Zorro. En fait, cela faisait même quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais le brun au chapeau de paille craignait la réaction de son grand frère qu'il adulait tant.

la conversation dériva sur un tout autre sujet. Ils s'esclaffaient tandis que la demoiselle, elle, s'ennuyait ferme. Le cadet voyait bien que celle-ci ne participait pas à la conversation et il s'en fichait, cette fille ne lui inspirait pas confiance et maintenant qu'il avait compris le lien entre celle des récits de Nami et la jeune femme devant lui il la trouvait encore plus louche. La voir sortir avec son frère ne lui plaisait pas, il trouvait donc tous les prétextes possible pour accaparer le temps de son frère.

Ace assez malicieux, retourna sur un sujet qu'il allait trouver amusant, il regarda donc son frère avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Et si on invitait ma secrétaire à manger, je suis sûr que ça te ferait plaisir.  
\- Nami ? Je sais pas... Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle veuille.  
\- Voyons, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de te déclarer. Ajouta l'autre avec un clin d'œil.

Luffy soupira, comment allait-il expliquer ça à Nami, elle était certes au courant pour sa relation mais elle ne savait rien de son mensonge. Et puis, il allait sûrement devoir la consoler ensuite car elle devra supporter la vue du couple. Son frère prit la décision lui-même en allant prévenir sa secrétaire que ce soir elle mangeait chez eux.

A cette déclaration, cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait mais lorsque son supérieur ferma la porte, ses joues se mirent à chauffer. Il l'avait inviter à dîner chez lui, c'était presque un rêve qui se réalisait, mais l'image d'une brune passa dans sa tête et elle se rembrunit aussitôt, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Quand Luffy sortit enfin du bureau, il demanda son amie si elle comptait réellement venir ce soir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Souffla t-elle tristement.  
\- Allons, Nami, ça fera vraiment plaisir à Luffy que tu viennes et ce sera l'occasion de connaître enfin cette fameuse amie dont nous parle souvent cette petite tête. Annonça joyeusement Ace.  
\- D'a-d'accord.

Le cadet désespéra, elle ne pouvais décidément rien lui refuser. Il aimait beaucoup son frère mais là, il aurait préféré qu'il se taise et qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, d'ailleurs, il serait certainement mieux avec Nami.

Ce soir là Nami était dans son appartement, en pleine détresse à cause du choix sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter: décontractée ou chic ? Toujours sexy, bien entendu. Elle opta au final pour une robe fine, bleue clair, serrée en dessous de la poitrine d'un ruban noir. Elle mit des talons également noirs et attacha ses long cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Lorsqu'enfin son meilleur ami frappa à la porte, elle se mit à stresser. Mince elle n'était plus certaine du tout d'être bien habillée... Il entra sans même qu'elle ne vienne lui ouvrir, il put la voir s'affoler.

\- Nami, arrêtes, tu ...  
\- Et si jamais il trouvait ma robe ridicule, ou si je l'a tachait en mangeant. Oh mon dieu, il faut que je prenne du change. Paniquait-elle.  
\- Nami, ça suffit maintenant, on ce calme, respire un coup. Tu es parfaite.

Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air pendant que Luffy lui tenait les épaules, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour la soutenir. Il lui prit la main, l'accompagnant jusqu'à chez lui, sur la route il lui expliqua son mensonge, ce qui la fit bien rire et la détendit.

\- Toi, amoureux de moi, on aura tout entendu ! Pouffa t-elle avec espièglerie.

C'est vrai que savoir que son meilleur, qui était gay, soit amoureux d'elle, une fille, ça avait quelque chose de risible. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi durant le trajet, faisant oublier à Nami ses soucis vestimentaires et surtout qu'elle allait manger chez l'homme qu'elle aimait, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, le cœur de la rousse s'emballa rapidement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la soirée. Luffy lui prit de nouveau la main pour lui rappeler sa présence, il ne laisserait en aucun cas tomber. Elle aperçut alors le grand brun passer par une porte qui devait sûrement être la cuisine, vu qu'il portait un tablier. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé de manière décontractée, sous son tablier sombre il portait un bermuda noir avec un T-shirt orange, elle pouvait ainsi mieux admirer la musculature du garçon. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait un tatouage sur le bras gauche, c'était son prénom avec un S barré entre le A et le C.

Ça lui rappela que son tatouage à elle aussi était visible, elle avait complètement oublié, elle sourit discrètement en constatant ce point commun. Ace l'invita à passer au salon avec Luffy pendant qu'il finissait de préparer le repas. La table était bien garnie et joliment décorée, deux chaises se trouvaient d'un côté et deux en face, comme pour un rendez-vous en couple.

Nami soupira elle avait oublié qu'Urumie allait certainement faire partie de la soirée, ça annonçait plutôt une mauvaise soirée pour elle. Elle vit alors le couple entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir, Nami, je suis ravie que tu sois venue, pour une fois je ne serais pas la seule fille à table. Rit gaiement la brune.  
\- Bonsoir, merci de m'avoir invité.

Cette femme était le diable personnifié, mais notre petite rousse ne se laissa pas démonter, après tout, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça pour sauver les apparences, Zorro l'avait même affublé du titre de reine des manipulatrices, ce qu'il lui avait valut une dette triplé en pssant, à celui-là. Ils passèrent à table, la brune se vanta d'avoir le meilleur petit ami au monde tout en regardant de façon hautaine notre petite secrétaire.

Luffy comprenant l'envie d'Urumie, se mit donc à faire l'éloge de Nami, elle était travailleuse déterminée et vraiment très jolie. Son frère opina de la tête, tout sourire.

A la fin du repas, la brunette demanda à la rousse de l'aider à débarrasser, et ne voulant pas passer pour une fille mal éduquée, elle opina et suivit Urumie. Sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, le plus jeune des garçons se leva pour les aider mais il fut retenu par son aîné.

\- Laisse-les entres filles, je voudrais te parler.  
\- OK, mais dépêche-toi. Le pressa Luffy.  
\- Eh bien, tu es impatient de la rejoindre à ce que je vois, après tout vu tous les compliments que tu lui as fait pendant le dîné tu dois vraiment être amoureux d'elle. Sourit Ace.

Pour une fois Luffy avait envie de frapper son frère méchamment, et après c'était lui qu'on disait d'idiot... Il avait de la peine pour Nami.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs dans la cuisine et posa les assiettes sales sur un des meubles puis se retourna vers l'autre jeune femme pour demander où était le lave-vaisselle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot celle-ci lui coupa la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu devrais laisser tomber. Menaça la brune.  
\- Pa-pardon ? Fit Nami, complètement perdue.  
\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu convoites mon petit ami ? Demanda t-elle sans attendre la réponse. Mais tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu n'as aucune chance, Ace est à moi, et puis, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il s'intéresse à une fille mal fagotée comme toi ?

La rousse voyait rouge, elle était très jolie et sûrement plus que cette pimbêche aux yeux verts, non mais ! Plus d'un homme avait succombé à son charme, il y avait Sanji, Law, Kidd, Absalom, Marco, Sabo... Et la liste était encore longue. Elle releva la tête vers la jeune femme, montrant qu'elle ne se démontait pas.

\- Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une perfide sorcière qui profite des autres, et ma beauté est naturelle, contrairement à ton nez ! Lança t-elle mesquine, offusquant son interlocutrice.  
\- Mon nez est vrai ! Quelle petite garce tu fais, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse ? Oh, j'oubliais, tu n'en as pas ! M'étonne pas que tu sois si mal éduquée. Ricana Urumie.

Elle avait mis dans le mille, blessant profondément la jeune femme, Nami hoqueta et ne put retenir qu'une des larmes ne coule sur sa joue. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle avait envie de faire aussi mal à cette femme qu'elle venait de lui en faire mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir. La brune ricana de plus belle, la désignant comme une pauvre enfant pathétique, elle prit un malin plaisir à voir la secrétaire aussi démunit devant elle. Cette dernière ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse devant cette sale femme, retourna vers le salon pour prendre ses affaires.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes, les remerciant pour la soirée mais qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu. Elle ne dupa personne, les deux hommes avaient pu apercevoir les larmes qu'elle contenait et celle qui avait roulé sur sa joue. La copine d'Ace sortit de la cuisine, adoptant un visage innocent tout en demandant à Nami ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

 **Me voici avec un tout nouveau two-shot one piece, un Acena pour faire dans l'originale. Bon peut être pas si originale mais j'aime bien pas vous? bref, c'est une histoire classique, une employé amoureuse de son patron... *Oren'ji = Orange**

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait, et peut être je sortirais la deuxième partie ...**


	2. Partie 2

**Vous avez été sage donc voilà la deuxième partie**

* * *

 **Mon patron ce canon 2/2**

Luffy se leva et la bouscula tout en suivant sa meilleure amie dehors. Il la rattrapa devant la maison, la retournant pour lui faire face, il constata que son visage était ravagé par la tristesse et une douleur profonde. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, tentant de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait et de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Ils ne virent même pas qu'ils étaient observés.

Le grand frère ayant vu le chagrin de son employée avait voulu lui aussi partir à sa suite, mais il s'était arrêté devant la fenêtre, les regardant. Il avait pu tout voir, et la douleur le gagna, la voir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas, et malgré lui, il n'aimait pas non plus que ce soit son frère qui la réconforte.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle a, elle était pourtant joyeuse il y as deux minutes. Fit Urumie d'une voix innocente.

Elle prit une mine faussement peinée tout en continuant de ranger, elle se retourna vers son petit ami, celui-ci avait serré les poings à sa déclaration, et il fronçait les sourcils mais il n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux amis à l'extérieur, ils s'éloignaient, Luffy avait sans doute décidé de la raccompagner chez elle.

\- Ace, tout va bien ? Demanda la brune en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Je pense que tu devrais partir. Annonça t-il sur un ton amer.  
\- Pou-pourquoi ?  
\- Sors de chez moi ! S'exclama t-il sur un ton de mauvaise augure.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, mais elle ragea tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait ainsi avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Luffy et Nami marchait en silence, brisé par quelques reniflements de la rousse, jusque chez cette dernière.

Arrivés à destination, la secrétaire fila prendre une douche chaude, espérant de cette manière faire passer le goût d'amertume intense de cette fin de soirée catastrophique. Monkey D, inquiet pour son amie, décida donc de découcher et ainsi rester au près de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci finit par sortir de la salle de bain, l'air fatigué. Il s'avança vers elle pour la réconforter comme il pouvait, en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je la déteste, Luffy. Elle n'avait pas à dire ça. Sanglota t-elle.  
\- Laisse tomber cette vipère, elle n'en vaut pas la peine... Tenta t-il.

Après de longues minutes, notre jeune amie s'endormit dans les bras du brun, il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la borda, avant de partir s'installer dans le canapé. Il s'endormit avec de la colère pour Urumie mais aussi pour son frère qu'il trouvait bien stupide pour le coup.

Le lendemain, le réveil de la rousse sonna comme chaque jour à sept heure pile, elle éteignit la sonnerie stridente. Elle n'avait pas le courage de retourner au travail mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille il serait bien trop suspect de s'absenter. Elle fouilla donc dans son placard, s'habillant d'une jupe noire et d'un haut orange, décolleté à manche trois-quart.

Arrivée là-bas, elle croisa Urumie. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur elle dès le début si ça c'était pas de la poisse... Elle baissa instinctivement les yeux, jurant contre elle-même. Elle aurait bien aimé lui dire quelque chose d'acerbe, mais quoi ? Et puis, lever les yeux vers elle et lui montrer qu'elle avait pleuré et pas dormi de la nuit serait trop humiliant.

Elle fit le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, passant devant la brune en l'ignorant, elle ne put donc voir le regard furibond de l'avare. Elle monta avec le même rythme soutenu qu'à son habitude, mais arrivée devant les portes, elle se bloqua. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit si pathétique, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et surtout pas devant lui.

Elle poussa finalement la porte, elle souffla en constatant qu'il était dans son bureau, elle s'installa alors au sien. Quand enfin elle fut installée, il ouvrit la porte, un air inquiet et surpris sur le visage, se tournant directement vers elle.

Ace ne s'attendait pas à la voir, lui qui pensait qu'elle prendrait un jour de congé au vu de l'expression anéantie qu'elle avait eu la veille. Il fut donc étonné de la voir.

\- Ah, euh.. Bonjour, Nami.  
\- Bonjour, Monsieur Portgas. Bafouilla t-elle.  
\- Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, affirmative, mais il put constater les rougeurs autour des yeux de la demoiselle qui témoignaient de ses pleurs. Cette vision lui serra le cœur, en plus elle lui mentait pour pas qu'il s'en fasse inutilement. Il entra à nouveau dans son bureau, ne disant rien de plus.  
Les jours suivant passèrent affreusement lentement pour la rousse, et pour cause, son supérieur qui d'habitude lui parlait de tout et de rien, l'évitait. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour le travail, il ne lui demandait plus de rester un peu plus le soir pour qu'elle l'aide dans ses dossier.  
Elle se demandait si tout ça n'était pas un coup d'Urumie, mais il faut dire qu'elle ne voyait plus celle-ci venir au bureau.

Trois semaines après le dîner, Nami reçut une lettre pour passer dans le bureau du directeur, elle angoissait. Peut-être qu'il ne la trouvait plus assez compétente, ou peut-être que le frère de Luffy avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit la secrétaire d'un autre...  
Elle rentra donc dans le bureau, le jour prévu, à l'heure prévu.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Oren'ji.  
\- Bonjour, monsieur Newgate.

Il la pria de s'asseoir, puis lui parla de l'entreprise que celle-ci évoluait de jour en jour, il lui demanda si elle s'y plaisait. Tout ceci ne faisait qu'agrandir le stress de notre jeune amie, quand un patron dit que l'entreprise évolue ça se traduisait généralement par des licenciements ou mutations, mais lequel des deux allait t-elle avoir le droit ? Elle penchait plus pour le licenciement, puis ainsi ça lui éviterait d'être toujours dans la même entreprise qu'Ace sans avoir la possibilité de le voir.

\- Bon, venons en aux faits. Déclara Edward. Vous êtes une jeune fille brillante, et si jusque là Ace ne voulait pas vous lâcher, il m'a enfin approuvé pour vous donner une promotion.  
\- Comment ça ? questionna t-elle, interloquée.  
\- Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir monter en grade, vous aurez votre propre bureau et gérerait vous même des affaires de l'entreprise.

Ce n'était pas cette réponse qu'elle voulait savoir, non c'était ce qu'il avait dit à propos du garçon aux taches de rousseurs, il ne voulait pas la lâcher mais maintenant si ? Pourquoi ? En plus, d'après ce que disait Newgate, elle serait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Et notre petite rousse était loin d'être bête, il était clair et net qu'il l'éloignais d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin son bureau de secrétaire, Portgas rentrait d'une réunion. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, espérant croiser son regard, et elle s'aperçut qu'il était surpris de la voir ici avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

\- Eh bien, l'entretient est déjà terminé? Félicitation pour votre promotion.  
\- Je-je ne suis pas sûr e d'accepter.

Elle le dit au moment où il ouvrit la porte menant à son espace, il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre sa route.

\- C'est dommage, ce serait gâcher votre talent.

Il rentra laissant la porte ouverte par laquelle elle s'y engouffra, lui demandant pourquoi.

\- Parce que vous avez un gros potentiel et que...  
\- Non, pourquoi avez donné votre accord pour une promotion que maintenant ? Lui demanda t-elle sans se dégonfler.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant ? Non, impossible, et malheureusement c'était le cas. Quand elle avait dit à Edward qu'elle réfléchirait il rigola en disant que si elle refusait autant de fois qu'Ace pour qu'elle soit promue il en aurait encore pour plusieurs mois.

\- Je trouvais cela bien pour vous et vous avez beaucoup de talent.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir refusé toutes mes promotions d'avant ? S'entêta t-elle.  
\- Je ne... Enfin c'est que celle-ci est vraiment intéressante. Esquiva t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, déçue, elle qui pensait que peut-être il avait voulu la garder près d'elle,... Ce fut à ce moment là que les paroles d'Urumie lui revinrent en tête. Comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle, elle était vraiment stupide d'y avoir cru un instant. Elle fit demi-tour, fermant la porte avant de s'installer à son bureau tout en pleurant.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent et la demoiselle n'avait toujours pas donner sa réponse, le minimum de mots étaient échangés entre eux. Même un simple bonjour n'était plus utilisé, quand le deuxième arrivait, l'autre faisait semblant d'être débordé.

Ce soir là, Ace rentra épuisé, sa secrétaire était devenue froide et distante, bon, il l'avait bien cherché. Mais est-ce que cela était vraiment de sa faute d'être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Oui, il l'aimait, au départ il avait pensé à une simple passade, mais en voyant ses sentiments persister et ses rêves devenir de plus en plus gênants il avait accepté les avances d'une fille qu'il lui courrait après depuis un moment, espérant l'oublier ainsi.

Mais rien n'y avait fait, et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire, elle était une collègue, et puis il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse, il avait peur. Peur d'être comme son père et ainsi abandonner cette fille après l'avoir mit en cloque. Il ne voulait pas ça, la seule famille qu'il avait était Luffy et encore ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, alors il ne se sentait pas d'agrandir son cercle. Il pensait ne pas être à la hauteur pour elle.

Il soupira une énième fois avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par une porte qui claque, son frère n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Ace ! Cria le plus jeune, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? L'interrogea t-il en colère.  
\- Lu-Luffy ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda le plus vieux.  
\- De toi et Nami, triple idiot !  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Elle vient d'envoyer sa lettre de démission et compte accepter un poste à l'étranger !

L'aîné qui au départ s'était levé pour accueillir son frère se rassit au choc causé par la nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle partait. Il se reprit pensant que comme ça ce n'était pas plus mal, avant de détourner le regard de son frère.

\- Et alors, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, grand bien lui fasse. Dit il d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché.  
\- Et alors ? Elle t'aime, et si elle part c'est que tu as fait forcément fait quelque chose qu'il ne lui a pas plu !  
\- ... Elle m'aime, la belle affaire. Fit-il, la gorge serré.  
\- Arrête ton cinéma. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être honnête ! Hurla Luffy.  
\- C'est toi qui me parle d'honnête ? Ragea le plus vieux. Tu n'es même pas capable de m'avouer que tu es gay, alors ne viens pas me faire une leçon de morale !

Le chapeau de paille fut abasourdit, son frère était au courant ? Mais là n'était pas la question, c'était le cœur de sa meilleure amie qui était en jeu et il n'allait pas laisser son frère piétiner celui de Nami et encore moi le sien.

\- Oui, je suis gay ! Mais ne change pas de sujet, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi alors va lui faire changer d'avis maintenant !

Ace fut surpris que quelqu'un soit au courant de ses sentiments, il regarda son frère avec colère passant à côté de lui avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

\- Eh bien, tant pis pour toi, idiot ! Elle part avec Sanji, et ils feront un merveilleux couple, quant à toi, tu resteras tout seul, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler !

Il alla rejoindre l'appartement de Nami, espérant lui faire changer d'avis, mais il savait déjà que lui ne pouvait rien faire. Elle faisait déjà ses bagages, elle partait le lendemain vers midi, toute la soirée fut envahie de supplication de Luffy. Elle finit par pleurer dans ses bras, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait juste l'oublier, et pourquoi pas, trouver l'amour.  
Arrivé au bureau, Ace trouva une personne à l'étrange chevelure verte, attendant devant la porte.

\- Tiens, Zorro, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais déjà t'avoir donner l'autorisation pour sortir avec mon frère.  
\- Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça.  
\- Ah, c'est Luffy qui t'envoie je suppose. Soupira t-il.  
\- Non, il n'est pas au courant. Je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas t'avouer tes propres sentiments et que tu rejettes Nami, le seul problème c'est que ça la rend malheureuse et qu'elle est mon amie. Alors vas lui dire clairement ce que tu penses. Fit-il froidement.  
\- Tu ne crois pas que ça la fera encore plus souffrir si je la rejette en direct ?  
\- Elle souffrira deux, trois jours et ça passera mais si tu ne le fais pas, elle ne tournera pas la page. Ajouta t-il durement. Ah aussi, j'oubliais, que tu ne veuilles pas ton propre bonheur je m'en contre-fout le seul problème c'est que Luffy en souffre aussi, alors frère ou pas je te brise en deux s'il doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

Il partit sur ces derniers mots, sans savoir qu'il était dans la mauvaise direction. Ace souffla, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, et puis il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il entra finalement sur son bureau impeccablement rangé, seulement une lettre se trouvait dessus, sachant déjà ce qu'elle contenait il la posa un peu plus loin.  
Mais plus les heures passaient moins il arrivait à se concentrer, il finit par ouvrir la lettre vers dix heures. C'était bien une lettre de démission, il avait les mains crispé sur le bout de papier, quand il se rappela les mots de son frère, elle partait avec un garçon. Il ne voulait pas, aucun autre ne pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, il prit son manteau, sortant en vitesse. Il savait déjà où elle habitait, l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, il était peut-être trop tard, il accéléra donc le pas, tous les doutes de la veille s'étaient envolés.

Il arriva enfin dans l'immeuble, tambourina contre la porte, il ne réfléchissait même pas à la façon dont il allait se déclarer, il voulait juste la voir, la retenir.

\- Si vous cherchez Nami, elle est déjà partie pour l'aéroport. Fit un homme aux multiples cicatrices.  
\- Savez vous quand décolle son avion ? Se précipita t-il.  
\- Dans une heure, je crois bien.  
\- Merci ! Cria t-il de loin.

Les routes étaient encombrées, il prendrait trop de temps s'il devait prendre la voiture. Il courut à travers les rues, bousculant des personnes ou des poubelles, s'excusant à chaque fois sous l'œil outré des passants.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à l'autre bout de la ville ? Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, son souffle court mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il était maintenant sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Arrivé dans cet immense Terminale, il put constater que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes mais il n'allait pas abandonner, pas maintenant !

Il jura, il aurait dû demander là où elle allait, il regarda les panneaux d'affichage, il y avait deux avion qui décollaient à la même heures et qui correspondaient aux dires de l'homme, mais il fallait qu'il soit chacun à l'opposé de l'autre. Il inspira un grand coup et suivit son instinct en partant vers la gauche.

Nami était prête à embarquer, Luffy lui faisait une scène pour qu'elle reste encore quelques jours de plus, peut-être que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle ne voudrait plus partir. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, avant de donner son billet à la jeune femme pour passer les contrôles de sécurité, mais le petit brun faisait absolument tout pour la retarder.

Ace arriva enfin au bout, il put voir une tête rousse, il fonça dessus, la tirant sur l'épaule droite pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Nami sentit une pression sur son épaule, elle soupira une énième fois.

\- Luffy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir.

Il lui faisait une mine boudeuse lui tirant sur le bras pour qu'elle reste, Zorro les observait guettant tout de même l'arrivée d'une personne mais rien.

Quand Portgas vit le visage de la jeune femme, il constata qu'il s'était trompé, son instinct n'avait pas fait du bon boulot sur ce coup là. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et partit dans la direction opposée, il entendit la dame de l'accueil annoncer au passager qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes pour l'embarquement de l'avion présumé de la rousse. Il accéléra le pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il risquait de la perdre dans à peine quelques minutes pour un stupide doute qui était dorénavant loin derrière lui.

Nami finit par passer la sécurité, elle s'avançait pour embarquer elle se retourna pour faire un dernier signe à ses amis.

Ace courait plus vite que jamais, il aperçut une tête verte qui regardait dans sa direction, cette fois il ne s'était pas trompé, mais alors où était la tête rousse ? il la vit franchir le couloir qui conduisait à l'avion. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- Nami ! Cria t-il à plein poumon.

Celle-ci reconnaissant cette voix se figea instantanément, se retournant pour constater qu'il était bien là, essoufflé devant le portillon de sécurité. Elle resta planté sur place, attendant autre chose, mais la dame s'occupant de l'embarquement la pria d'avancer.

\- Je-ne pars pas ! Hurla Ace. Je... Je...

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, allait-il lui dire ? Son cœur battit la chamade, elle respira un peu plus vite ses paumes devenaient moites, il fallait que ces trois mots sortent sinon elle prendrait l'avion. Ace prit son courage à deux mains, prenant une grande inspiration, serrant ses poings le plus fort possible.

\- Je t'aime !

Elle porta les mains à son visage, des larmes coulaient, la petite dame à ses côtés lui demanda si finalement elle restait. Pour toute réponse, Nami se précipita jusqu'à Ace, le prenant dans ses bras.

Chacun étreignit l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, beaucoup de personne les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, les jeunes filles fleurs bleues en pleuraient. Il se dégagea un peu et lui releva la tête avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

Hello, voici la deuxième partie, c'est cliché non? au départ je voulais lui faire loupé le départ mais je me suis dit que ce serait cruelle et que certain d'entre vous me supplierais pour avoir une suite donc bon j'ai anticipé votre mouvement de foule ...


End file.
